


Пустота

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Needs Mom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Roxy Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дейву казалось, что в нём с самого начала не было чего-то важного, и пустота на месте отсутствующего элемента лишь ширилась с каждым днём.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde & Dave Strider





	Пустота

Дейву казалось, что в нём с самого начала не было чего-то важного, и пустота на месте отсутствующего элемента лишь ширилась с каждым днём.  
А потом появилась Рокси, этакий Робин Гуд от Пустоты, и Дейв сказал ей «мама».

До неё была Роуз. Роуз пыталась его опекать, помогать, воспитывать; но в конце концов оказалось, что она тоже слаба, что ей тоже нужна защита, а Дейв устал защищать. Он присматривал за Роуз, и, когда настал момент, просто отошёл в сторону, пропуская Канайю, готовую, кажется, бесконечно терпеть свою возлюбленную, наставляя по-своему.  
Дейв не хотел никого наставлять, он просто хотел, чтобы от него отъебались.

Каркат был рядом, он был хорошим другом, но у Дейва не хватало сил вытаскивать Карката из омута самоненависти, и становилось только хуже. Дейв начинал презирать себя за всё: за неспособность защитить, за неспособность спасти, за... Даже его обречённая птицеверсия умудрилась сделать Джейд больно.

Рокси не нужно было защищать. Она не боялась говорить что-то, и — она правда заботилась. Она заботилась ненавязчиво, прямолинейно и открыто, и от этого в сердце что-то таяло, потому что за её заботой Дейв видел её саму: уставшую, но старающуюся держаться — и действительно находящую для этого силы. Дейв не находил в себе сил, он чувствовал себя пустой оболочкой, ничем. Дыра в нём стала единственным его чувством, и не помогало ничего: ни шутки Джона, ни беседы с Роуз, ни улыбка Джейд.  
Даже Дирк не знал, что делать — у него хватало своих проблем.  
А Рокси была рядом.

Они праздновали День Рожденья Джона, и Рокси, самодовольно сияя, протащила на вечеринку несколько бутылок, «только чуть-чуть, ребят, лады?», и Дейв вливал в себя сладко-горькое пойло, не ощущая ничего кроме разочарования.  
В конце концов он уселся на крыльце и начал смотреть на небо. Звёзды были незнакомые, но небо — как в Техасе, засвеченное городскими огнями до оранжевого сияния, и если не прислушиваться, если не задумываться, то можно на мгновение представить, что время повернулось вспять — да вот только и там нет ничего хорошего.  
Ни там, ни сейчас.  
— Хэ-э-э-э-эй, — тянет Рокси, вываливаясь на крыльцо. В её глазах отражаются огни города. — Ты чего тут грстишь адин?  
Дейв молчит и надеется, что она уйдёт, тогда можно будет дальше есть себя поедом, или попробует его растормошить, и тогда можно будет сорваться на неё, пусть потом загрызёт чувство вины, но хрен с ним.  
Рокси вздыхает и садится на расстоянии пары шагов ступенькой ниже. И молчит.  
Позади слышатся дружный смех Джейд и Джона, возмущённые крики Джейн и низкий голос её бати, Дёрк что-то втирает хихикающему Джейку, орёт Каркат. Рокси сидит и не произносит ни слова.  
Шумят сверчки, где-то гудят поздние машины. Город похож на светлячков, рассаженных рядами и разноцветно перемигивающихся между собой, дороги — как реки оранжевого света с ободком фонарей. Отсюда открывается неплохой вид, и это, может быть, хорошо, Дейв не знает. Он просто смотрит.  
Рокси всё ещё молчит.  
Дейв тоже.  
Затем он осторожно пересаживается на пару сантиметров ближе.  
Рокси не шевелится, но Дейв видит, что она по-доброму улыбается — и тогда Дейва прорывает.  
Он обнимает Рокси, эту девчонку, которая едва ли его старше, хнычет ей в плечо, полуприкрытое фиолетовым платьем, а Рокси гладит его по голове и по спине — и не произносит ни слова. Ей не важно, что у неё платье в чужих соплях, неважно, что сидеть так чертовски неудобно, она может потерпеть — потому что Дейв для неё важен, непонятно, из-за чего. Когда Дейв затихает, она шепчет ласково:  
— Всё в порядке, милый. Ты молодец.  
Сверчки продолжают отрывисто стрекотать. Голоса и смех из дома звучат приглушенно, потому что Дейв продолжает утыкаться носом в плечо Рокси, и та даже не против.  
— Спасибо, мам.


End file.
